


howl.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [110]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Forests, Short One Shot, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hi there! I was wondering if you could do a fix with the vampire!beatles, where reader gets seriously injured, in the woods or something, and she passes out and wakes up to 4 crying vampires, and fluff insues?”
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon/Reader/Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Series: tumblr requests. [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336198
Kudos: 9





	howl.

You had just gone out for a short round-about trip to the local village for a few choice items- food (just for you), household items (loose cloth and the like) and… a few gifts. It was just a short stop into various shops, scoping down the items needed and greeting the people there shortly. You hadn’t lived near the small town for long but you had already grown used to the comfortable and simple lifestyle they inhabited, and they had grown used to you and your rare appearances in town before you went back to the mysterious mansion that shadowed the town with cryptic rumours and stories to back it. They dared not question you about it (no matter how sweetly they thought of you) for the fear of the four Others that called the large house their home. **  
**

Later, once your trip through the quaint town had were over, you skipped through the leaf filled wooden flooring- a shortcut as the regular path that led to the house had been all but destroyed in a storm a few days past, large fallen trees now blocked the path. But you didn’t mind. You were in an adventurous spirit, excited to see what the rarely explored forest that bordered the great grounds of the mansion had to offer.

The grounds felt hallowed, and the trees howled as you slowly went further into the woods. But you knew not as to why they howled, for there were no wind. Your hands instinctively tightened into fists, one around the handle of your wicker basket- the other around the fabrics of your shirt, near the dagger you kept for safety (as per the request of your lovers in the mansion). You saw nothing; you heard nothing, but your back grew hard as an eerie sensation swept through the air, moving the leaves suddenly forward. You stilled, looking around, suddenly feeling watched- but before you could even move another inch, something sharp and long fingered took a hold of your ankle with a violent thug, sending you to the hard ground. 

You hit the ground fast, bashing your face harshly into the solid ground and immediately felt a warm sticky liquid drip down your nose. You screamed out at the feeling of sharp talons digging into your ankles. The pain was so excruciating, so blindingly painful, that you passed out not soon after you felt the ground beneath you move and the appearance of four pairs of feet in front of you, just barely touching the tips of your outstretched hands that were buried, clinging, to dirt.

* * *

You woke groggy, head hurting like it never had done before, surrounded by the men you knew and loved so well. They looked a right mess. Dark red circles under their eyes, clothes ruffled with dark stains littering the fine fabrics. John paced the room while frantically fiddling with his shaking hands- he stopped hard in his tracks, nearly crashing into George who stood silently by the door, when he was made aware of your awakening by Ringo who by your side, with Ringo at the other. Concern and worried were shared amongst the four as they stared you down on the bed- John, visibly unsure of what to do, stepped to the end of the bed and looked with wide eyes at you as George joined him by his side.

“H-How are you feeling?”

He asked while his eyes shifted quickly from you and Paul, the only man in the room with any medical experience; having had a nurse for a mother once upon a time. Paul, polite as he ever was, gave you the space to answer for yourself. “I’ve been better,” you coughed as you tried to muster a laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood that darkened the room, “got a killer headache though.” 

Ringo shook his head with relief; happy that whatever horror and pain you had gone through hadn’t killed your always cheerful disposition. You licked your dry lips and noticed a slight crust on them that tasted rather like blood, before reaching for a glass of water that got to you quickly by the aid of a frantic John that had all but ran to give it to you, almost knocking Paul of his chair in his hurry. You thanked him but hesitated to drink from the crystal clear liquid that you so desired.

“You must be furious with me,” you mutter as you focused your eyes on the small circles that formed in the glass as you shivered. “You’ve always not to use the woods as a means to get home quicker but I did so anyway because… I was just so excited to get back home to you…”

Ringo shook his head and carefully placed his hands on your arm; “we’re just happy you’re safe.”

The others nodded and murmured in agreement at the words of the oldest of the group. Though, John was furious more than anything else, something that had been violently directed at your attackers- he now felt nothing but overwhelming relief at seeing you awake. Alive, and breathing. He looked to George; the man looked at you, thoughtful and calm as ever, and knew that though it didn’t show as clearly on his fellow man- the intensity of what he felt was shared amongst the others. The overwhelming relief of the safety and well-being of the woman they loved so dearly.


End file.
